Angels Weep for No One
by Cluichee
Summary: The Sisters encounter a strange man that is being turned to stone. Then they get help from a weird British guy.


San Francisco- Piper Page, Phoebe, Leo, The Doctor, Weeping Angels

Angels Cry for No One (Intro)

For all the sisters knew, it could have been a hurricane. The Thunderstorm was that bad. They knew there would be wind damage as the lights flickered on and off inside the old the Halliwell house.

Phoebe looked up at her screen and quickly saved what she was working on before the power completely went out on them. She was still sore about the loss of Cole but she had to put him out of her mind. So, she threw herself into her column. So engrossed was she in the question before her "How to fix a cheating heart" a clap of thunder nearly made her throw her laptop across the room. "Should we be checking the windows or something?" She called from the kitchen table.

Piper answered from the conservatory "Paige did before she crashed out". Piper continued to hold the phone to her ears as Leo wrapped his arms around her swaying back and forth. "Leo, I am on the phone."

"I know but is raining and you look sexy in the lighting you know that." Leo cooed

She playfully slaps his arms off of her as she continues her phone conversation "Ah, yes, three crates will be delivered to P3"…she moves away almost giggling "before Tuesday? Great. OK, ok, ok yes goodbye. "Leo kisses her deeply and Piper returned it just as passionately. Phoebe comes around the corner.

"You guys. Get a room" winces in mock disgust

"You know Piper, she has a good idea "Leo chides.

As Phoebe leaves the room to go upstairs "Didn't need to hear that"

There was a loud banging at their front door Piper breaks out of Leo's hug. "Who could that be?"

"Probably the Electric Company" Leo offers.

Pipers giggled "We should be so lucky" She looks at him, "After this ok" She smiles mischievously. Leo just smiles in that way a loving if horny husband would smile to his wife.

She opens the door about to give a friendly hello when she notices the man before her. He leans forward and she catches him. He loses his strength collapses in her arms. She lowers him to the porch, "Phoebe! Leo! Get Paige!

As she waited for them she noticed his skin was turning to a stone type material. She looked at it as the other three came out to investigate as well. The man's breath was extremely labored and he looked as though he were on the brink of death. The man turned his eyes that were wide as though frightened and uttered two words. "Don't…..blink" Then died in Pipers arms.

In short time there were police lights flashing and the usual investigation team was milling around as the body was taken away. Inside Inspector Darrel seated himself in one of the chairs in the living room.

"The man's name was Wright Tanner. He was one of the Local welders, apparently. He came into the precinct this morning screaming about angels. Then he bolts after he wasn't getting any results from us.

Paige had been woken up and was still dressed in a night shirt and sitting by Piper on the couch. "You couldn't find a Social Worker for him?"

"No. He wasn't there long enough. He just started screaming and rambling then ran off. Funny thing is" Darrel showed them the dead man's wallet. "He has money in his wallet that will be printed three years from now. "

"Let me see" Phoebe takes the wallet and jolts, she sees flashes and images of faces made of stone with fangs and a sense of evil she had not felt before.

Leo simultaneously speaks. "Well, has anything like that happened before?"

Darrel looks at Leo "People coming in screaming insane things and leaving? Sure all the time. People that possess money that has not been printed yet? No.

"Well, it's late, this is really complicated, and I am bushed so perhaps we can sort this out in the morning?" Phoebe offers.

"Sure." Affirms Darrel

"And you will be sure to tell us if anything else like this comes up right?" Piper makes sure.

"Of course." Assured Darrel

"Ok then. Inspector. Let us get to bed and do our thing and you do yours. Try and find out where this guy lives, or lived. Or whatever. I'm already getting a headache over this." Paige leads the inspector out.

"Guys I had a premonition. " Phoebe says after Darrel leaves.

"What did you see?" Piper looked concerned.

"I saw faces, stone faces, with fangs. I never felt anything like it before."

What did it feel like?

"Pure evil." It was obvious that Phoebe was uncomfortable about what she saw.

"Ok tomorrow we check the book of shadows; we are going to have a long day ahead of us." Said Piper.

The next day the Sisters are gathered around the Book of Shadows.

Ok, plenty of demons with fangs, one reference to Blinking and stone gargoyles. None of that combines into one thing. Time travel we have done that. And angels being beings of light. " Piper commented as she flipped the pages over and over.

"Well it's not the first time we have ever encounters something new." Phoebe sounded troubled.

Ok so we are dealing with something new. I can't tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Paige crossed her arms.

So basically we have nothing to go on.

I will go up to the Elders. Perhaps they can tell us something.

Good idea. Piper seemed to take control. Leo you go talk to the Elders, We will continue to work on this.

"Damn it. I have to turn my column in before Elise has a conniption fit." Phoebe looked at her watch.

"OK you do. And get back here as soon as possible."

"If I gets stuck at work I will let you know."

…..

The Doctor is looking around at the TARDIS. The controls are beeping all wrong and the Box is tossing and turning rather erratically. He started to flip various switches and pulled the levers to attempt to steady the TARDIS. Sparks flew as he worked one of the controls the TARDIS didn't want him to mess with. He smiled and whooped in delight at the anticipation of the landing at the end of this journey.

"WHOOO! Baby, what are you doing there Sexy? Where are you taking me?" He was clearly excited.

He grabbed the sides of the console as he felt the shifting eddies of time flow around the blue police call box form that the TARDIS was stuck in..

He comes to a stop and nearly knocks himself out.

"Oh we stopped. Where have you landed me this time?" He walked to the doors and cautiously and looked around. He saw cars, felt the warm air freshly washed by rain still hanging in the air. He looked at all the fashions and decided he was in the 90's. He exited the TARDIS and looked around and saw one of the quaint boxes that hold newspapers. He looked at the headlines and the date.

"1999 San Francisco, why am I here in 1999? This is one of those Monday or Tuesday afternoon years.' He decided to relax and take a stroll see what was going on that was so special. He saw street performers and the usual sort of people one would expect in a large city. He took one last look at the TARDIS and rounded the corner

Phoebe was rounding the same corner, involved in reading her final draft before she turned it in. The Doctor and Phoebe collide with one another in the middle of the sidewalk. The woman drops some papers and they scatter along the ground.

The Doctor helps her gather them back up. "Oh, sorry there luv. First time here, I think. Yes, first time here. Love this City so far.

Phoebe smiles a bit as she listens to the man talk. She almost got lost in the man's British accent

"Oh that's alright As long as my papers don't get wet I'm happy."

He looked up to see a pair of pretty bluish eyes and dirty blond hair. He was temporarily captivated by her but he shook his head and brushed his own hair out of his Eyes. She saw a strange little man in an out of style tweed suit and a bowtie. As she looked into his eyes she saw a lot of sadness, perhaps someone who had seen a war. She sometimes saw the same look in Leo's eyes.

The Doctor smiles at her. "Say haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

She laughs and points to one of bus stop windows, advertising her Newspaper column.

"AH Right."

"Thank you though. My column almost blew away."

"Column?" he looks at the papers. "Oh right your column. You wouldn't want it to blow away now, would ya"?

She took the papers from his hand and brushed her fingertips against the skin of his hand almost goes into convolutions. The Doctor looked at her but she recovers quickly. She looks up at him all wild eyes and scared. She had a premonition of him turning to stone. This man was an innocent.

The Doctor noticed the strange expression on her face and decided to get out of there. There was a new energy signature he was tracking and he had to investigate. "Um excuse me I have something to look for. Good day to ya." The Doctor gave her a smile and a sideways glance and hurries off. The British accent was nice and all but it was what Phoebe saw that freaked her out. She saw fire destruction weird beings and, robots? A war? She got a name but it was garbled and would not form in her mind.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. What about yourself?"

She shook his hand again but did not get more of the vision. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Doctor what?"

"Just call me the Doctor. That is enough" and with that he turns and walked away.

Phoebe phone rang as she watched him walk down the side walk seeming to delight in the most mundane things. She was both curious and weirded out by him. She answered the cellphone. It was her boss wondering where she was.

"Mind if I drop off my final draft and work at home? I know. Again I know, but I really been on a roll at home and…thanks. Ok I will have my column done. Bye".

She looked at the direction the Doctor. He had gotten lost in the crowd he had walked off in. She would make a point to find him again.

The Doctor was perplexed by the small exchange with the columnist Phoebe Halliwell. He might look her up soon but it was her reaction to him that set his usually cheerful mood His face contorted from being the usually cheerful grin to a grim frown. Something about the way she acted did not set right with him. Friendly then suddenly scared and back to being friendly? Was there any Silence around?

He decided to check his arm. Nothing. Ok well that was one danger he did not need to face just now. He continued on his search for whatever it was that brought him here.

Phoebe hurried home she burst through the door just as Leo was orbing in.

"Well?" Leo being home brought Piper into the room and they hugged

The Elders are confused; there are two unusual powers that have been appeared on their radar. But they don't know what it is. They want you to figure it out.

"Well perhaps I might know. I just met someone really, really weird." Stared as she put her things down

"Oh?" Leo looked concerned

Yea, there was this strange British guy. I had dropped some papers and he helped me pick them all up. I touched him. Leo I got a premonition from him. I could be crazy but I think he is an alien.

An alien? You sure he wasn't a demon or something.

No. I saw a war or battle or something. There were flying saucers and robots. He was involved. Thing is though he had a different face. He was older somehow. But it was the same guy.

What is this about a war, Phoebe? Paige asked. She was coming home from work and joined the group.

Phoebe went into the full description of what transpired between the two.

First we this homeless guy that finds us somehow, his skin turning to stone and you see stone faces with fangs. And the guy says don't blink. Then there is this British man who you seem to think is a space alien.

"You don't think they are connected do you?" asked Paige

"I also saw him turned to stone I couldn't tell where. He is an innocent." Said Phoebe

Well we have gone on less. Ok. I will scry for him. Since I still have an energy signature of his maybe, just maybe I can find him

"What are you going to search for?" Asked Leo

"Something alien, of course."

"Something alien in San Francisco, do you think you will be able to tell the difference?"

…

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around here and there picking up strange energy readings all over the city. They weren't the usual power surges and changes he was used to finding. This is new he thought to himself. The Doctor needed to focus though. He caught familiar pulses of readings but kept getting drowned out by something else. He decided to follow the strongest signature to get rid of it so he could continue his search. He followed the energy to its source. At least where it emanated from? He followed it to a house the house was a plain one with non-descript siding and a yard that was in serious need of some weeding. IT was one story and seemed to have the windows along the bottom that indicated a basement.. He waves the sonic screwdriver and looks at it.

"What are you?" He walks in the house easily since the door was already open. That should have given him pause but he ignored it and stepped inside. He continued to wave the sonic screwdriver around for a minute then heard an electrical buzzing behind him when he entered a badly decorated kitchen.

With characteristic flair he turns around to see a vaguely human form but made of electricity.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." He announces himself. He watched it for a minute as it crackled and sizzled where it stood. The Doctor could smell the ozone that emanated from the "body". "What do you call yourself"? The being seemed to not care nor be very impressed and sent him flying through the air with an electrical type attack.

He shook his head after he hit the wall his clothing slightly singed. He stood up barely. " OH so that is how it's going to be then. Well let's take this up a notch." He resets his sonic screwdriver but is attacked again sending him back further. He was out cold several electrical burns covered his body. He looked as if he were dead.

The Halliwell sisters were busy scrying and trying to come up with a potion that might defeat an alien that could turn people into stone. Or so Piper hoped. Phoebe was swirling the pendulum around in circles nearly giving up. Then she felt the pull that singled that it had latched on to something. Usually they used this method to find Other Witches, demons and other manner of beings. An alien however seemed to be a bit tougher.

"I FOUND HIM!" yelled Phoebe almost relieved.

The two other sisters rushed upstairs and took a look at the map they used along with the crystal. They wrote down the address and piled into the car.

They made it to the ranch house the Doctor went into. They stepped inside to see the hole in the wall made by the Doctor. He was knoced out cold hid head had a slight gash and he looked as if he had ben singed pretty bad. H

"Is he ok?" Asked Phoebe

"I think he is in a coma." observed Paige. They tried to lightly slap him to wake up but he was out. They got real nervous. This was not the first time they lost an innocent but they intended on that not happening now. Paige tried to lay her hand on him and heal him but it didn't work.

"LEO!" Piper Shouted and Leo orbed to them

"It's the guy! This is him!"

What's his name? asked Piper.

"He called himself the Doctor". Answered Phoebe

"You don't know his name?" Piper asked incredulously.

"That is what he said to call him. Maybe he said that because we just can't pronounce it. He is an alien." Phoebe suggested.

Leo orbed in and came over to the Doctor laid his hands on the Doctor. His hands started to glow but something was wrong. "I can't heal him. He has a different physiology than other people.

"Can you try again, something else?" Paige urged.

"I can try" Leos hands glowed softly, and he seemed to strain. But theglow surrounded the Doctor this time easier and some of the burned skin started to heal.

The Doctor sat straight up rather quickly and looked around at the ladies that now surrounded him.

"Electrical man. He's still in the house." There was a strange excited urgency in his voice.

He got up and started to wave a small stick around in the air.

What..?. Asked Paige confused

"You're welcome by the way" commented Leo.

The doctor finished reconfiguring the sonic screwdriver and waved it around. "AH HA! HE's in the back bedroom. Stay back. You might get hurt."

"Wait what electrical man."

"The electrical man that is in this house, by the way do you live here?"

"No." the three sisters said

"Good" as he looked at the damage to the walls. The Doctor continued his investigation as he searched for his mysterious Electrical Man.

He rushed forward down the short hallway always looking at his strange stick that was emitting some strange noise..

"I think he is a little loopy."

"Hit in the head to hard?"

Then they smelled the noticeable aroma of Ozone.

"Smell that?" he spins around looking at his stick and seems to make adjustments. The sisters just look at him as if here were nuts." If I can find the right calibration I can take this thing down in no time."

Paige looks into another room and sees dead bodies. Oh god. The bodies were covered with electrical burns and they looked fresh. One of the bodies had a necklace of a pentagram. She showed the sisters the bodies and they got even more worried.

Phoebe touched one of the original owner's belongings and saw what happened to them. They were killed by an electric demon. She relayed it to her sisters and they got nervous. If they were nervous this guy should have been too.

"We should get him out of here. If that demon attacks we are totally unprepared."

"DO you remember the power of three spell used to take this thing down last time?" asked Paige.

"No but I think we can whip something up quickly." Piper encouraged them.

"Leo you better go. If we need you we will call you." said Piper.

"Ok I will be home." Balls of light filled the space he occupied and he disappeared taking the orbs of light with him.

The silent agreement waved through them and they sprung in to action. He ran past them recalibrating the sonic screw driver again this time his hair was standing up on ends. I think I got him this time. He went to the basement.

The Doctor lived for this kind of chase. Maybe it would stay in the house. Maybe it would leave and go somewhere else. He went down to the basement with the ladies in tow. Well at least he would have an audience. He looked around and found a string and pulled on it. The room lit up and he saw the dead bodies lying on the ground.

"Oh you have been a very naughty boy haven't you. Come out come out where ever you are!" 

NO! said one of the sisters. It's dangerous. You shouldn't go alone.

You're right. Come down perhaps you can provide some kind of distraction. He waved the sonic screwdriver over the bodies and made some final configurations.

"ALRIGHT, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! THE DOCTOR IS READY TO SEE YOU!"

"Doctor no. You'll get hurt." urged Piper.

"Ladies stay back I got this." The doctor turned around and stared at the sonic screwdriver for a second.

The Demon came out of the wall socket and started another attack the sonic screw driver made an even stranger whiny noise and the Doctor pointed at the demon. The demon let out a horrific electrical scream then disintegrated into nothing. The Doctor looked proud of himself as he turned around. The sisters had their ears covered from the sound.

Piper looked less than pleased when she eyed the doctor.

"Aww if you think that was bad you should have heard how a Dalek sounds." Then noticed the expression on one of the sisters faces.

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and mouthed the word Dalek. They looked back at him

"You could have been killed Doctor whatever your name is." Piper admonished.

"Not the first time that has ever happened, and this is not the worst scrape I have ever gotten myself into. You should have met the Sontarans, Nasty bunch. This guy? He was nothing".

"Sontarans?"

"Never mind you wouldn't understand." He looked slightly disappointed that they did not understand what was going on.

How did you vanquish that…thing?

There was a glint in the doctor's eyes. These ladies were hiding something. "Vanquish? I like that, vanquish. I used my Sonic Screwdriver. See? "He took it out and shows it to them. They went to touch it and he smoothly put it in his coat pocket. "Well then that was fun."

He looked pointedly at the Sisters. "I vanquished the creature. Yes, he had a unique quantum signature I could actualize and shot the collected energy back at him. With a bit of some sonic ingenuity I sent him a counter jolt and bam dead Electric Man."

"That demon took us days to figure out how to vanquish and you just waltz in and do away with it just like that?" remarked Phoebe.

"That is about the right of it." He looked at the sister's reaction a mix of disbelief and exasperation and a tiny bit of admiration. "What, he was just a strange electric based being."

They looked at each other as the Doctor headed up the stairs. They chased after him.

"Really, who are you?"

He turned around and bowed from the waist. I'm the Doctor.

The Doctor turned back around and started walking.

Phoebe ran after him. "I have to apologize about my sisters. They can be a bit protective. Thank you for helping us back there."

"Oh it's nothing really. You three ladies somehow saved my life. I simply returned the favor."

"We could take you home do you live around here?"

Sort of, yes. Well, relatively speaking. Yes

"Let us give you a ride home then. It's the least we can do." Offered Phoebe

He looked at her and nodded. "Ok I love car rides." He smiled and walked back with them

Phoebe took Piper and Paige aside as he got into the car. "He is an innocent and I have a feeling that we are not done with him just yet."

You might be right. But he saved us some trouble. He seems to be able to take care of himself.

"We found him nearly dead. I think we should keep tabs on him. Until we know what is going on we can only assume whatever turned him to stone is a demon and still out there," Piper looked at him through the window and waved at the Doctor. He waved back.

The sisters lowered their heads in thought. "Ok. He is an innocent. But what do we do with him?" asked Paige

Take him back to his home and see if there is something we can use to keep track of him with there.

Fine. Let's see what happens. They followed his directions to the corner around where Phoebe first met the Doctor. They pulled up to an office building and a bunch of other structures. The only thing that really stood out was this big blue thing that had "Police Call Box"

"What is that?" Asked Piper.

The TARDIS."

"You live in that?" Paige already had three places she could file to so that the Doctor could get the help he needed."

"Sure, want to come in"

"Umm…no thanks besides don't think we would all fit in there" Paige sounded more concerned than curious.

"Don't judge things by appearances alone. Trust me."

They all got out of the car. The Doctor got out on the right left side and almost go ran over. "That is the thing I will never get used to, you Americans always driving on the wrong side of the road."

They just smiled and snickered slightly and followed him to the box. He took out a key and opened it and entered. They followed after and were taken aback. The space was dominated by a central control panel in a hexagon in shape. There were graceful buttresses jutting from the walls. The room was expansive. Definitely Larger than they expected. The Sisters walked around the main room and took turns going outside and coming back in, expressions of awe on their faces. They even looked through a door found more hallways. Phoebe found a stairway that lead to the underneath part of the control that would have went well below the pavement outside. "Well? What do you think of the TARDIS?"

"What is this?" They came back together still taken aback by the sheer enormity of what they were seeing.

TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension in Space.

"It's, it's, it's…" stuttered Piper.

What… the Doctor looked at them with a strange excited anticipation on his face.

"IT's bigger on the inside. They all intoned at once."

He giggles gleefully. He loved that reaction. "That always surprises them, every Single time. Yea, isn't it great!" as he flipped a few switches and pressed buttons. The doors closed.

"Wait time and space, do you mean you can travel in space?"

The Doctor just looked at him as if urging them to finish the statement

"And Time?"

"Yes!" He almost shouted it with a bit of a jump.

"This guy is insane."

Yea…you're right I am a mad man with a box. The next time we are in trouble, remembering that will save your life."

He started to flip switches and nobs. The doors closed. And the machine started to make a whirring noise

"What's that?" Piper did not like that noise that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Where do you want to go? I can take you back to the time of building of Stonehenge. I can take you forward to see the true beginning of the Age of Aquarius. There is a great restaurant that is famous for its roudberry pie. Wars have started just to get the recipe.

"Home." Piper said it with such resolution that there was little room left for argument, not even from the sisters.

The Doctor looked dejected and it almost seemed as if the TARDIS was disappointed as well. He shut down the controls. The lights seemed to dim without the Doctor even doing anything. "Are you sure? Just home?

Yes. Home. We have….a mystery on our hands and we need to get back to it.

"We have had a strange death and we think a demon is turning people into stone and killing them in the process. His next target might be you." Paige explained Phoebe was looking rather excited and silently pleaded with her but she shook her home no.

A demon? I see. He giggles a bit to himself." Ok I'll bite. What kind of demon and how can I help."

"I don't think you can help. We don't even know what it is we are looking for."

"Hmm, Interesting". The Doctor walks around the room thinking patting his fingers against his bottom lips and chin. "Tell me everything you know and perhaps I can help you sort it all out."

They told him about the other night when the man appeared at their door. They told him about the money and about how his skin was turning him into stone.

Phoebe then told him about the vision.

"Oh you get visions then." Curiosity piqued

"Yes. They help us with our…cause if you will"

"And what's your cause?" Asked the Doctor.

"Saving the world" Said Paige.

He laughed as he looked at them. How cute his look seemed to convey

"We fight demons using spells and powers." Said Piper.

"I see. Well then what powers do you have?"

"I can feel what other people are feeling and see into the past and future." Phoebe explained.

"I can freeze people and blow them up as well."

I am a whitelighter, well half. I can teleport around and heal people like Leo can.

"I see. Well then Empath. Whitelighter. Glaciate. I will help you with your problem; at least I think I can help. I think I know what it is that you are looking for, I just need to confirm. If it is what I think it is we are in big trouble. Tell me, did the poor chap say anything before he breathed his last?

"Don't blink" Remembered Piper.

The Doctor paled. "Oh dear".

"What" Noticing he was finally showing concern about something.

"Weeping Angles, nasty lot those things."

"We should get home. There are something we can look up. Perhaps We can search again in the Book of Shadows. Perhaps we can piece together a spell. A potion can be brewed as we learn about these angels."

"Right let me take you home." He started to flip switches and turn nobs and the machine started whirring. It made this horrific sound as it activated. Piper looked a little angry.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your home, I Just hope we end up in the same day, same year."

The TARDIS made a reasonably smooth landing. He swung what looked to be a TV screen over and looked at it.

"Does this look familiar?"

Piper looked at the screen. It was a view in the back yard of the back door. "Yes".

Good now let's see if we are in the right time period.

The doors opened and the Doctor almost fell as the TARDIS landing in a raised part of the herb garden.

MY HERBS! WE NEED THOSE! Piper could only stand speechless with her hands out as if pleading for the situation to not be real.

Ooh sorry bout that. Can't always control where the TARDIS lands.

He dismisses the whole situation as he leaves Piper to just stand there making sputtering squeaks as she looked at her ruined bay leaf and rosemary and ST Johns Wart.

Leo came running our hearing the strange noise coming from the back yard. He saw a strange blue box he might have seen in England. He was relieved when the doors opened and the Sisters came out followed by the doctor.

I was worried about you. And so were the elders. You dropped off the map. Where did you go?

"Nowhere just into the TARDIS." Phoebe walked in the house.

So what day is it? Asked the Doctor.

March 30th. What is a TARDIS.

"Short for time machine" said Paige.

"Ah good. Same day same year, that don't happen too often."

They moved inside to discuss things further. Piper watched the Doctor for a few minutes and looked to the other sisters.

He moved around while looking around the house. He quickly got bored and started to wave the sonic screwdriver around and looking at it making various faces.

"Would you like some tea or coffee or something?"

"Some tea would be brilliant. Thank you." As he scanned the chandelier that hung in the dining room "interesting."

"Paige, Phoebe could you come help me the kitchen?"

Once inside the kitchen, Piper started to boil some water and turned around.

"I don't like this guy." Piper started.

"What do you mean?"

"He almost took us god knows where just assuming that we wanted to go."

"Maybe it has something to do with his war?"

"What war?"

"His people I get the impression were in a war and I think they lost. He might be the last, of whatever he is."

"Ok so he is lonely but that still does not excuse his actions." Observed Piper.

In the living room the two men were left alone.

Watching the door close behind them, "Do they always do that?" asked the Doctor.

Leo looked at the kitchen door. "Yea, pretty much."

"They are discussing me aren't they?"

"Yep." Answered Leo

Leo sat down and offered the Doctor a seat.

The Doctor sat down for an awkward moment then Leo started.

"You know I was a soldier, before I was a White lighter."

"Oh interesting". He seemed to look everywhere but at Leo. Leo understood on some level

"I see it in your eyes. You saw some action." Leo deduced.

"As did you". The doctor returned. There was a reserved moment

They shared a certain silent understanding as they sat there. The Doctor felt somehow reassured being here.

Inside the kitchen.

So Weeping Angel Statues. Perhaps we should get him to fill us in on everything he knows about them

"I have a feeling we would get a free trip to see how they came to be if we asked." Paige quipped

What if he wants to takes us in his spaceship or whatever it is, again?

We will just say no. We will deal with them in our own way. He took care of our demon his way. We will deal with these things our way.

Piper finished making the tea. When they came back in, Leo and the Doctor were swapping stories. The sisters walked in on Doctor mimicking a child saying "Are you my mummy?"

Leo was entranced. So these things repaired the people but they had gas masks on their faces permanently?

Yes, but we had his sister with us that was normal so the beings learned what humans were supposed to look like through their shared genetics and everyone was fixed.

Good going.

The Sisters came out with a full tea set and set it down on the coffee table between all of them. "So you help people?" Piper asked, new interest being piqued.

"Of course. Even the universe needs a Doctor."

The doctor listened to how the Sisters dealt with their various adventures.

"So, you use spells and magic to vanquish these demons as you call them."

"All the time." Paige acknowleged

"Ok well, I would LOVE to see that in action. "

"Seems we are after these Weeping Angels and you seem to know more about them than we do." Began Piper

"Why did the man say don't blink." Asked Phoebe

"They can only move if someone is not looking at them"

"That's different."

Leo seemed to get something in his ear.

"I have to go, another charge."

"Ok Hon, be careful."

He orbed out Piper turned her attention back to the conversation.

"What can they do?"

They kill someone by two methods

"First method they are seriously strong. They can snap necks like a twig." The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Second method, they can send you back in time to relieve safety then drain you from afar. Letting you live out your shortened life."

The sisters looked at each other worriedly

"They can replicate themselves by turning you into one of them, if you look at them long enough. It's not pleasant experience."

He continued on about the cameras and even your own mind

Ok, well we have our work cut out for us. Let's see if we can't find the one that killed that man.

"How will we know which one? They are race of creatures. They are dangerous ones at that, according to the Doctor. If they have taken up residence at least in the city of San Francisco, Then we have to deal with them. I shudder to think of what would happen if they hooked up with the network in the Underworld."

"Underworld?"

"Place where demons and other monsters live, if you want to call it that."

"Oh"

Paige, orb with the Doctor around the city and see if you can't find one of them. Perhaps we can get a better idea about their powers. See them in action if you will

"Phoebe. Go to Inspector Darrel. See what he has come up with. Missing person reports that sort of thing."

"And get a hold of me if you find anything" Paige said to Phoebe.

"And what are you going to do Miss Halliwell?"The doctor gave her a disapproving look.

I am going to try and brew up a potion to help stop these angels, and work on a spell.

Paige took the Doctors hand. The Doctor just shook his head. "Spells and potions what century are you peop" …as he was orbed away.

Phoebe when to the police station and asked to see Inspector Darrel. She was soon at his desk.

"I have reports that stretch back to a week or so ago. There are several missing person reports. They all seemed to have centered on an old abandoned church."

"Which one?"

Darrel did not look like he wanted to give this information" Victorious Heart Catholic Church. It's up for sale. We suspect there is a ring of some kind, kidnapping or the like. We have sent some people there. Two of them were found dead, necks snapped one choked to death. No trace of the killer or killers

"Thank you inspector, I am sorry for your losses."

"Thanks. You didn't hear it from me." Warned Darrel.

Phoebe called Piper first and told her about what she had learned.

"Ok come back home. We will figure out what's going on."

"What about Paige and the Doctor."

"Paige is keeping the Doctor out of the way for now."

"I see."

"We will check out this church. It's the best lead we've had in all of this."

"Ok." Phoebe drove quickly home and picked up Piper. They went to the empty church building. They saw where the police had gone in and saw the police tape. They went under it and entered the gothic looking building that had been a comfort for so many people. Outside they saw more of the statues that were scattered along the building.

'So how do we fight something that you can't look at?"

"I would think we would see statues move. I mean how fast can they be? Besides you feel them out and I freeze them"

They looked around. They moved through the left over refuse and scattering of paper half pews and a bunch of almost gone candles silently as they could. Some of the statues were really beautiful. Some painted some blowing horns some standing in reverence over areas like where the candles used to stand other were over by the main center cross with their hands over their eyes like they were crying.

"Ok so how are we supposed to know which statues are the creatures and which ones are the normal?"

"Blink and look for a shift or change."

"I just looked at a statue but nothing happened."

Something caught Pipers attention and instinctually she put her hands up and froze a statue. It felt like it worked. The statue was mid motion of walking. Its blank eyes staring and its arms were trying to reach out for them. Their mouths about to open and they could see the tops of the fangs." Yea, that's pretty much what I saw."

Piper blinked on purpose and nothing happened. She looked around. She took a piece of rock and scrapped some dust from the statue and put it in a handkerchief.

"Where did he, she, it come from."

"That alcove over there, I think." She pointed to a now empty alcove over by a water basin.

They heard some childish laughter coming from some dark area.

"I think we should be going." said Piper nervously.

"Yea, I have seen enough. I think we have all we need for the potion." Phoebe took Piper by the hand and ran as quickly as they could out of the church. Behind them a strange grating sound could be heard which made them want to get out of there quickly. They were almost to the car when Paige orbed in with the Doctor. The Doctor put his hand on his belly and laughed.

"That is the most amazing way to travel. Don't even need mechanical assistance. "

The Doctor looked at the two sisters that joined him.

"You look as if you had seen a ghost." Paige looked up and down at the other two sisters.

"More like evil moving statues." Phoebe hugged herself as if trying to comfort herself.

"You found them then. You are brilliant. How did you manage it? That is no small feat."

"We asked a friend of ours. He is a police officer and he gave us a place where people were going missing, and found dead." Phoebe informed them.

"Oh very resourceful, Very resourceful, I love humans."

You didn't tell us how fast they moved. Piper gimp slapped the Time Lord on the head.

"Oh you got a good arm there, nearly as good as Riversongs. Sorry forgot that detail."

"Anyway I think we are going to need a power of three spell, a good one."

"We are going to have to get the angels into one spot and go from there." Observed Piper.

Right. Said the sisters.

"You claim that I am mad. You three are outright bonkers."

"We know. Let's head back to the manor."

Back at the manor Piper put the finishing touches on the potion as The Doctor watched.

So how do you know what to put in this, potion of yours?. Smells good by the way. He picks up a spoon and was about to taste it.

"Oh no no no no." She takes the spoon out of his hand and deftly got between the potion and the Doctor.. "We have a list of what herbs do what and what they represent. Magic is somewhat sympathetic if you will. We go by intuition and past knowledge to do what we do. Some things are very powerful some things you find well don't work at all."

"Your Book of Shadows you talked about, I assume it is your family's collection of knowledge and notes?"

"Yes. We once went back in time to me one of our ancestors. We learned a lot from her." She tossed in some nasty looking root.

"Oh you are time travelers yourselves."

"Yes. Sort of we have a couple of times went back into time. We would never do it unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I see. Now I understand why you were so harsh when I made my offer."

"We save the world from demons. We really don't have time to gallivant around the universe. "

"I see, not even one trip?"

"We will see." She looked almost tempted but she turned her attention back to the potion she was making. She put the final ingredient into the mixture the dust from the statue being. The potion flashed and sent both Piper and the Doctor flying into the kitchen table. The smoke was thick and both Piper and the doctor sat on the ground coughing and gagging.

"What happened? It smells rank now."

"That is a done potion. the last two ingredients that make it not editable."

"I see." He looked at the potion warily and stood up.

The other two came running in.

"Are you two ok?"

"Potions ready" as Piper got up with aid of the Doctor.

"I'm alright. Remind me not to let you cook for me."

"She is actually a really good chef."

"Really?." Not believing them

"She makes a really good…"

"People focus." Piper Commanded. "Evil alien Angels, remember?'

"Right I have a spell written that I think will work but we have to get all the angels in the area to surround us."

OK. Doctor, Paige you get the angels to chase you to the sanctuary. Phoebe and I will get ready to throw the potions as they appear. Piper gave each of the sisters some small vials of the potion and gave a few to the doctor.

It's no vibrating toothbrush…

"Sonic screw driver."

"Whatever. But this will work."

"You once asked us to trust you. We ask the same of you. Trust us."

"I do." The doctor promised. "By the way, do we have to get naked?" , Asked the doctor.

"Ewww….no. Why would you? You know what? Never mind. Let's just go."

Soon they were standing in front of the church. All were looking at it, reading themselves for the fight before them, each mentally and in their own way.

"Perhaps we should split up instead. We will cover more ground. We each go and find these statues. Lure them to the center and then start throwing the potions at them. Doctor, you seem to be a man of science so much of this may not make much sense but when we start chanting don't interrupt us. You may even have to protect us while we chant. But keep them in the same room ok?

"Right". He stuck the potions in his pocket and pulled out his sonic screw driver. He pointed it at the locked church doors and it made a slightly whining sound and the church door unlocked itself.

"That's handy."

"I know." As if showing off

The Doctor went around the outside of building waving his sonic screwdriver around at each of the angels careful not to look it in the eyes until he was sure. Then he got an energy reading and smiled. "Hello beauty. Want to play a little game?"

He looked at the statue and started to run. He could hear the statue chase and did not have to look back to know it was chasing him around the church. He passed another one and it started to chase after as well.

"GERONIMO!"

Inside the Ladies split up Paige went through the offices, Piper when through the school rooms and Phoebe stayed in the sanctuary room.

Paige heard something and turns around. "Hello? Is someone there?"

All she heard was laughter, like small demented children. "I came in to get a good look at you. I hope you don't mind."

She turned around and was face to face with 3 of them. one was about to grab her and Paige orbed across the room." Hey stiffs over here. She turned and ran in the direction of the Main Chapel room. The three angels started to give chase."

Piper had her "luck" as well she was almost cornered by one and ducked under the outstretched arms after she froze it. She unfroze it and let it give chase.

Phoebe closed her eyes and focused. She was in the sanctuary waiting for her sisters to return. She hoped that maybe she could feel if any of the statues were going to attack. And she was right. But too late she felt a tight grip around her neck of a cold stone hand. An arm wrapped around her waist as of to hold her there.

A minute later The Doctor comes running in and see Phoebe in the grip of one of the angles. Then Piper and Paige appeared Paige orbed in each with angels in tow. And four more appeared from various dark corners in the sanctuary. The doctor ran over and tried to pry the fingers loose but to no avail.

"I'm Sorry Phoebe." He looked like he was at a loss as to what to do for her.

"Let her go you ugly piece of limestone." Paige ran over and orbed Phoebe to safety.

"Thanks that grip was getting tighter and tighter." Paige could see the bright red streaks that marked the places where the fingers wrapped around her neck.

"Now, everyone! "The Sisters and the Doctor were throwing potions at the statue beings and some at the other statues just in case. The Statues stopped their advance for a second and Piper froze them all. The Sisters were accounted for. The doctor seemed to be immune to Pipers freezing ability.

How are you able to withstand my freezing ability?

I am what is called a Time Lord. We go through rigorous training and sometimes because we are always being whipped around by the time stream, certain psionic abilities do not always work.

The Statues were starting to fight through the Pipers freezing ability. The sisters started to link hands and the doctor pointed the screwdriver measuring the energy they were giving off. As they started chanting the doctor notices an immense amount of psionic energy being radiated from these three girls. He put the sonic screw driver away. He realized why these three girls were so special. He stood between the angels and the Sisters.

ALRIGHT YOU ANCIENT BEINGS OF TEARS. IF YOU VALUE YOUR CONTINUED EXISTANCE THEN YOU WILL LISTEN TO YOUR DOCTOR. YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET SENT TO WHAT EVER AFTER LIFE AWAITS YOU. BUT KNOW THIS! He turned around to the sisters. THIS EARTH IS PROTECTED BY ME AND BY THESE GIRLS! AND DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT IT. LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW IN PEACE OR THESE GIRLS, NOT ME, WILL BE YOUR END!

It was obvious to the doctor that they had no intention of leaving.

The doctor stepped aside and let the girls do their thing.

There was a high pitched shrill scream that emanated from all around them as he looked back he saw the girls lost in their chanting and it was rising in crescendo

"Fast as light

quick as a blink

Weep no more and shatter into time.

BY the power of three we finish thee."

All around there was a thunderous sound of stone cracking and breaking and soon there was a shower of dangerous falling bits of statue. the doctor saw some of the bigger chunks coming towards Paige. He dove and covered Paige with his body and let the debris fall on him. The biggest chunk a large head fell inches from his head and rolled harmlessly away and wobbled there face down.

All four stood together.

The Doctor looked at all of them and smiled.

"Absolutely brilliant!" He gave each one a kiss on the head.

The girls just looked relieved.

The doctor still had a couple of bottles of potion in his pocket and as they took in some dinner he looked at it.

"So what does this potion do by the way?" I never asked.

"It nullifies their abilities so we can fight them on even ground. If only for a second or two."

"But sometimes that's all you need." The doctor adds

"Are you sure you don't want to come along on a journey. See some sights that will fill your book so much you will need two."

"No Doctor. That's fine. We like we said have a spell that will do that if we need to. I think we get enough excitement around here without having to go off and find it."

They were seeing the doctor off and Phoebe followed him into the TARDIS.

Doctor. I saw your past. Or future. Well I saw something on your personal timeline. . It was a hard choice. I think Leo would understand more than I do.

"Thank you Empath." He seemed to use it as a title of honor. She gave him a hug. "You know Leo was not fighting far from where I was. Wonderful isn't it."

"I think your idea of wonderful and my idea of wonderful are two separate things."

I think I know your name too but It gets garbled in my mind

He looks at her almost scared. "Don't tell it to anyone" There was a grim Seriousness that seemed uncharacteristic.

"Why not?"

"Because only on the darkest day, in the darkest hour, at the darkest time, Is my name to be known. "

"I understand. I don't know what it is, you know. It gets all gummed up in my head. "

"Then you know too much of it as it is. That knowledge alone could put yourself your city and this world in danger if it got out that someone even had a hint of my true name."

"I promise. I will keep it secret."

"Swear." He wanted to make sure she promised that she would never tell anyone. Not even the small hint that swirled about in her head

She felt the seriousness of the situation" I swear on my ancestors and the Power of Three."

He hugged her. "Thank you. "

"Good bye Doctor. I think you will be fine. "

She walked out the doors and as she turned to wave good bye as the doors slowly closed.

The other two sisters joined her and waved good bye. There seemed to be a speaker of some kind on the outside of the Police Box. "By the way, I couldn't take you too far away with me anyway. You sisters are a fixed point in time you know."

"What did he mean by that?" Paige looked

"Perhaps only he knows for sure." Piper waved goodbye.

Phoebe and Paige walked inside the house, leaving Piper to sit by the precious herbs trying to save them after being squished.

A week later they were looking up a demon in the book of shadows. As they were leaving, the pages started to flip to a single page. The page was neither in their handwriting nor that of the books.

The Page in the book was about The Doctor. A brief description about him, how he can regenerate how he fought in something called the Time War. Information about what the TARDIS is was included. There was a PS on the bottom.

'Want to know more about more. Come find me. '

They looked at it and smiled and tackled their next demon.


End file.
